


Moonlight Serenade

by mirandaaotto



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) RPF
Genre: F/F, Lesbian, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2020-12-14 04:16:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21009575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirandaaotto/pseuds/mirandaaotto
Summary: Zelda hated Sabrina’s mortal teacher, but did she hate the woman who possessed her body?





	1. Chapter 1

The Spellman sisters were late and that made Zelda irritated, she has never been late in her whole life. It was Hilda’s fault, she was baking a cake that this irritating woman asked, Ms. Wardwell, Sabrina’s teacher in the mortal school Baxter High.

Zelda hated that place full of stupid mortals and the woman who she recently discovered that was also a witch. When they arrived the party had already started, Ms. Wardwell came straight away to greet them. 

The ginger was shocked, the woman looked so sexy, she was wearing a tight blue velvet dress and had her hair all settled up, all different of her always depressing look. Zelda didn’t know it, but the woman was not Ms. Wardwell anymore, she was Lilith, the future Queen of Hell. 

The Mother of Demons had never seen Sabrina’s aunt before, she became obsessed with the woman’s beauty, she had never seen such a hot witch until now. The brunette would do and try anything to have her.

While Lilith was lost in her thoughts, the band began to play “Moonlight Serenade” and she heard Zelda saying she loved the song. She came close to the redhead and asked her to dance, who didn’t think twice before accepting, she could never miss an opportunity like this. 

She took Zelda’s hand and lead her to the dance floor. Her hands were now in Zelda’s waist. “You know, they told me you were beautiful and dangerous, but I never imagined you’d be so hot.” Lilith said with a hungry look in her eyes.

“You’re not so bad yourself.” Zelda answered, putting her hands on the woman’s shoulders, while they danced, slowly, never leaving each other eyes.

“Wanna go out with me someday?” 

“Are you asking me on a date?”

“Maybe.” 

The song was over and the band started playing a new song, Zelda’s favorite songs were the old-fashioned ones. She called out the woman to go to the school’s balcony, so she could smoke.

“I hate this place” Zelda said, lighting her cigarette after putting it on her cigarette holder. 

“And why is that? You never came here before”

“It’s full of stupid mortals”

“Mortals are fun, they can be easily manipulated” She was responded with a wicked smile, Zelda in fact loved to manipulate mortals.

Hilda appeared a little irritated after looking for Zelda for the whole school, she was calling the ginger to go home with her because Sabrina was not feeling well.

“I’m afraid I have to go now” She said, disappointed, going in the direction of Hilda, who was almost out of the school.

“Wait.” She called Zelda’s attention, coming closer. “What about our date?” 

“I’ll meet you here tomorrow and we can go to someplace you like.”

“I can’t wait” 

xxxxxxx

“Where are you taking me?” Zelda said, regretted, she never liked surprises.

“You’ll see when we get there” 

“You gotta be kidding me” Zelda said when they arrived, “Really? Dr. Cerberus’?” It was that annoying place Sabrina always talked about with that Dracula man, she couldn’t believe it.

“I’m going to show you that mortals are not as boring as you say” 

They sited on a table and Cerberus came straight away to take their order. Lilith purchased a milkshake for them, she knew Zelda would disapprove it, but she also knew the ginger would end up liking it.

“I have to admit, this is good” she said smiling while drinking the milkshake, and the brunette perceived she had never seen the woman smiling, she was even more beautiful happy like that.

“You’re so beautiful” when she perceived she said it all loud, Lilith gave a shy laugh and realized she was all melted for the ginger. She was responded by Zelda with another smile. 

“Now is the funny part, we’re going to play with the mortals.” Lilith said and made a wicked expression. Right after she said it, she murmured a spell and made Cerberus fall, dropping a whole milkshake cup in a woman, who started screaming with him.

Lilith left the money in the table and took Zelda’s hands, they started running and laughing around the street. “You’re so wicked” Zelda screamed, “I like that.”

When they couldn’t run anymore, they sited on a bench, they couldn’t stop laughing. Lilith took off the hair of the ginger’s face and they were looking right in the eyes of each other, and then on the lips. So they kissed, it was even better of how Zelda thought it would be, their lips fit perfectly, she wanted to touch and taste the woman but they couldn’t do much because they were in public.

They broke the kiss so they could breath and Zelda crushed their lips together again after some seconds, she wanted the woman so badly, she had to control herself to not have her in that exactly moment. 

“Wanna go to my house?” Lilith asked, but it was late, Zelda couldn’t arrive this late at home, her sister would start making questions.

“I’m sorry, but my sister will be concerned, I said I left on a work reunion” She said, disappointed, she could see the other woman was also frustrated.

“I’ll drive you home then” 

Zelda passed the whole way daydreaming about the kiss, no one ever kissed her like Mary did, it was so good.

“We’re here” Lilith said, a little disappointed.

“I’ll make that up to you” Zelda said sealing her lips on Lilith’s and getting out of the car. Lilith observed the woman entering in home, she couldn’t take her eyes off of her this perfect body.


	2. Chapter 2

Zelda knocked on door of Lilith’s office and after she heard a “come in” she entered. The ginger was wearing a big brown coat and black high heels, the brunette was shocked about seeing the woman again in the mortal school.

“What a surprise seeing you here” She said, taking a look over the whole ginger’s body.

“I think you should lock the door” Zelda said and was quickly obeyed. “I have a surprise for you” she continued, taking off her big coat, revealing she was wearing only her underwear. Lilith had no words, she wasn’t expecting it at all, she had spent the whole day thinking about the redhead and now she was there, right in front of her, wearing practically nothing.

The brunette was so impacted that she couldn’t move, her only reaction was open her mouth in shock. Zelda came in her direction and sited her on the desk, after throwing everything on the floor. 

Zelda was now in the middle of Lilith’s legs, “You got me crazy last night” she said in a sexy tone, staring at the woman’s mouth, before attacking it in a passionate kiss. Zelda’s hands were in Lilith’s butt now, pulling her closer. The ginger started kissing Lilith’s neck, who couldn’t help moaning, “You’re so damn sexy.” she said with a weak voice and rolling her eyes.

They started kissing again and Lilith felt the ginger’s hand going in the direction of the buttons of her blouse. “You look hot in it, but I bet you look hotter without it.” She said, with their mouths almost touching, and finally taking the blouse off. Zelda began travelling her tongue around the woman’s bra and then she opened it and threw on the floor.

She started sucking a boob and Lilith loved the feeling of the woman’s mouth in her. Zelda felt herself becoming soaked while hearing the brunette’s little moans. She went up to kiss her, who while kissing opened her bra and broke the kiss to attack her breasts, making Zelda give a little moan.

Lilith changed places, sitting Zelda on the desk, she took off the ginger’s panty and putted her head in the middle of her legs. When Lilith’s tongue touched the ginger’s clit she had to cover her mouth with her hands, or else the whole school would discover she was fucking the principal. Without a warning, the brunette inserted two fingers in her, which were responded by a long stuffy moan. Her tongue and fingers were doing and amazing work in Zelda, who came after a few minutes, “Fuck, Mary.” She said, no one had ever made such a good work on her.

It was now her time to taste Lilith, she has been waiting for this moment the whole day. She took off the brunette’s skirt and began to tease her clit above the panty while kissing her. “Please” Lilith moaned, she was desperate to feel the ginger’s tongue in her. Zelda wanted to play a little with the woman, so she made a slow kiss trail in the way of her sex, making Lilith even more desperate.

Lilith moaned Zelda’s name when she felt her tongue on her clit, she was now pulling the ginger’s head even closer, she wanted more and more contact. Zelda was sucking her pleasantly, while holding her thighs tight, the woman couldn’t be more satisfied. Lilith came after a little time, moaning Zelda’s name.

They started kissing again when they heard a knock in the door followed by someone trying to open it.

“Ms. Wardwell, are you there?” 

“Sabrina?” Zelda whispered, desperate. Sabrina could never know she was there, she had to hide herself in someplace.

“In a minute, dear” Lilith answered the girl. “What do we do now?” she whispered to Zelda.

“I’ll hide and you put your clothes back” she answered putting her coat back and hiding under the desk.

Lilith got dressed again and hid Zelda’s underwear before opening the door to Sabrina.

“Sorry for letting you wait” she said, trying to act normal while she had the girl’s aunt hiding almost naked in her office.

“It’s everything okay, Ms. Wardwell? You seem a bit strange” she said taking a look on the office. She saw something strange above the desk, a cigarette holder, it made her remember about her aunt.

“I didn’t know you smoke, but anyway, I’m here to ask if you could lend me a book containing a spell to make a magic dog.”

“Sure, sure, Sabrina, you can come here tomorrow and I’ll give it to you.” 

“Thanks, you’re the best, now I have to go, bye, teacher.”

Lilith locked the door and leaned in it, breathing in relieve. 

“You can go out now, Zelda” 

After Zelda went out of her hiding place they looked at each other faces and started laughing, “Come here, you fool” Lilith said, waiting for Zelda to come closer so she could kiss and hug her. She gave small kisses around Zelda’s face and hugged her tight, the ginger closed her eyes, smiling.

“Wanna go to someplace? My turn here ends in 10 minutes, I’ll lend you some clothes.” She said, laughing, remembering the woman arriving in her office almost naked.

“Of course, baby.” She smiled while rolling her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

They got in the car and went to Lilith’s house, where they planned in the way to spend the afternoon together. Luckily, Zelda had called the Academy of Unseen Arts in sick, she wanted to spend the whole rest of the day with her lover. 

They spent the entire way singing old songs with the radio, Lilith had never heard Zelda sing before and it made her even more in love, how could the woman be so perfect?

“You must be a badass choir teacher.” Lilith said, when they were almost arriving

“Well, that’s true.” Zelda replied, putting her hand on the woman’s thigh.

“Zelda, dearest, what are you doing?”

“Stop the car.” She answered in a firm voice, Lilith could never disobey her, not when she was looking so sexy.

“You wanna fuck in the car? Zelda, Zelda, you’re so perverted, I like it” she said, stopping the vehicle. The ginger jumped in her right away, kissing the woman passionately while holding her neck, Lilith’s hands were holding her butt. The brunette started unzipping Zelda’s dress, “Why did I lend you clothes if I was going to take them off again?” she asked, making the ginger give a wicked smile.

Zelda was only wearing her bra and panty now, they kissed a little more and Lilith changed places with her, being on the top now. Zelda felt her hands slipping into her panty and gave a moan when the woman started massaging her clit and kissing her neck.

Zelda was so wet, the woman inserted one finger in her, and after the ginger asked for more she inserted another one. Zelda came right after, and Lilith took her hands off her panty, “Delicious.” She said, after tasting her fingers.

“What about we finish it at home?” Lilith said, Zelda was still recovering herself.

They arrived home and Lilith brought a cup of fruits, with strawberries in the biggest unit, she knew the redhead loved the fruit.

When they finished eating, Lilith began kissing Zelda’s neck and carried her to bed. Zelda was now lying down with Lilith topping her. She took off the ginger’s blouse, kissing the whole area around her bra and then throwing it on the floor. She went down to take off her skirt and panty. Zelda saw her getting up and picking a cup, she didn’t know what was inside, but she would soon discover.

“Close your eyes” Lilith said, making Zelda curious and exited.

“What are you going to do?” Zelda answered, closing them.

“You’ll see”

Lilith picked a cube of ice from the cup and putted on a nipple, teasing it with the help of her tongue. Zelda couldn’t stop moaning, she never felt such a pleasure in her whole life.

“Do you like it, sweetie?” 

“Don’t stop” Zelda moaned in answer, it was all Lilith needed to hear, she went to the other nipple and then dragged the cube in the direction of where Zelda most wanted it. 

When it arrived in her sex Zelda rolled her eyes, the mix of woman’s tongue and the cube were perfection. Lilith was now making circular movements with the cube in the ginger’s clit, and to her archive more pleasure, the brunette buried two fingers in her, making the redhead scream.

Now Zelda couldn’t help moaning the brunette’s name unstoppably, she was feeling so much pleasure, she could come at any moment, and it happened when the woman inserted one more finger on her, making her come screaming the woman’s name again.

“That was so-“ The ginger didn’t even had words.

The brunette sealed her lips on Zelda’s, smiling. 

“Let’s watch a movie”

xxxxxx

"I just remembered, Sabrina is going to make a magic dog?" She couldn't help laughing, "This girl will kill me with angriness someday." She was so nervous when she showed up that she didn’t even got angry at the time.

They were now in the half of the movie and Lilith perceived Zelda slept, she thought it was cute and seeing the woman sleep was the most beautiful thing in all the world, she couldn’t deny she was madly in love with the witch.

Lilith woke her up on dinner time, she knew Zelda would be mad if she were late at home. 

xxxxxxxxx

“Today was so good” Lilith said, when they arrived Zelda’s home.

“Yes, you’re a pleasant company.” She wanted to say so many things but she was too proud for that, and Lilith knew it, “Bye, honey.” She said, sealing their lips and leaving the car. Lilith loved seeing the ginger entering in home, she loved to see how her body was perfect.


	4. Chapter 4

“How come am I in love with her? I just know the woman for two fucking days.” It was all Zelda could think by the whole next day. Did the brunette cast a spell on her? Was it a magic thing attracting them? She didn’t know, all she knew was she couldn’t get the woman out of her head.

She was Zelda Spellman after all, only some people could enter in her heart, and it was not so easy. She started searching in her books about love spells, love potions, everything that could make sense. Zelda only found about a magic attraction between a witch and a demoness, an attraction that would happen since the first time they see each other and make they fall instantly in love when it’s meant to be, but she didn’t know Lilith was a demoness yet, so she just gave up and went to the kitchen to have some tea.

Hilda was in the kitchen preparing some cookies, which were happily accepted by her sister. The younger sibling was worried about Zelda, she seemed a little far from everything, she wasn’t speaking much and wasn’t following her normal routine, she just sited there and couldn’t stop thinking, but about what? Hilda wondered, but didn’t ask, she knew her sister would be mad at her if she did.

“I have to go now” Zelda said. Which made Hilda even more concerned, it was too early for her normal time, but she still didn’t ask, maybe all would be back to normal in the next day.

Zelda felt she had to get out of the house to think, she perceived her sister saw something was wrong and she didn’t want her to discover anything, she should not show she was weak enough to fall in love with some witch.

The ginger went to a coffee shop, she asked for a latte macchiato and after a lot of time thinking, she decided to keep a distance from the brunette, she couldn’t allow herself to fall in love, at least not right now, she had to focus on the power she wanted or she would never grow her family name again.

Zelda had a plan, she would be High Priestess of the Church of Night, but she still didn’t know how would she archive it. The best way she found was to get closer to Faustus, the actual High Priest, make him marry her, and after she would discover what to do, maybe kill him, or maybe just cast a spell to make him weak enough to give up. She didn’t know yet, but she couldn’t let anything enter in the way of her plans.

xxxxxx

Lilith found herself in trouble, the ginger didn’t appear in Baxter High, should she call her home? After a time thinking she decided to wait for tomorrow, maybe the ginger was just busy, after all, they hadn’t plan anything.

She couldn’t stop thinking about Zelda, all she wanted to hear was her voice and her laugh, she knew Zelda never laughed or smiled for anyone, what made her think maybe she was special for the other woman too. 

xxxxxxx

It was the other day, Zelda didn’t show up or called, Lilith started getting worried, maybe she was sick or something. She decided to call the mortuary, even knowing Zelda could be mad.

“Spellman Sisters Mortuary, how may I assist you?” 

“Zelda?”

“For the love of Satan, don’t call me here, what if Hilda or Sabrina answered the phone?” She whispered, faking some angriness, maybe that way the woman could leave her alone and everything could turn back to normal. 

“I was worried Zelda, calling you was the only way I found to contact”

“Don’t call me again.” Zelda whispered and turned off the phone, she could never describe the pain she felt on her chest, she wanted to cry so badly, but she was in work time, if she left to her room Hilda would suspect something. She putted herself back to stop thinking about the woman for a while, at least she had her room all for herself, praise Satan her sister had moved away to another room.

xxxxxx

It was another day and Lilith went to search for Zelda, she was confused, the woman seemed to like her too, she even thought the woman corresponded her love feeling, maybe it was all an illusion, but she had to know.

“What are you doing here, demoness?” Faustus asked, that worm Lilith so detested, and even worse, Zelda’s ex.

“I’m looking for Sabrina’s aunt, I know she works here this hour of the day” 

“I don’t like having you here.”

“That’s your problem” Lilith said, ignoring the man and walking in the direction of the music room, she had much more to think about now.

She entered the music room and found Zelda there, playing the piano. She was playing their song, “Moonlight Serenade”, the song of the day they meet, when they danced in Baxter High, when she asked her on a date. This made her sure that something was wrong and Zelda really felt something for her.

“What are you playing?” 

Zelda got a fright. She wasn’t expecting the woman to go there, at least not now.

“What are you doing here?” She said, still looking at the piano. 

“I came here because we have something, and you can’t deny it”

“It was just sex.” Zelda replied, almost dying inside, but never showing it, she disguised with an indifferent expression and played some random notes on the piano.

“You know very well it wasn’t, can you at least look at me?”

“What do you want me to say? Get out of here.” Zelda said with the indifferent tone only she knew how to make, picking up her cigarette and lighting it.

And so Lilith did, she had never been so heartbroken in her whole life, she was madly in love with the ginger and was responded like that. She went home and couldn’t stop thinking about why the ginger had this reaction when she saw her, she had to discover the reason, she knew it wasn’t only sex, they had something more, a feeling she never felt before, and she had to explore it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry


	5. Chapter 5

Five days had passed, Zelda was sad, she thought all her feelings would simply disappear but now she could see she couldn’t live without the other woman. In the meantime, she thought her lover would never want to see her face again, not after the way she treated her.

Lilith was mad and couldn’t help being confused, she knew the other woman felt something for her, but why did she act like that? She tried to reach the redhead calling at the mortuary, but all the times Hilda or Sabrina answered the phone. She didn’t know if she should go there in person or this would only make things worse.

Zelda didn’t know what to do, she wasn’t good at apologizing, in fact, she never needed to, she never cared about someone too much to have to. She wanted to call her, kiss her, hug her, but she couldn’t do it, not if she wanted to have power she desired.

Lilith was now at Baxter High, still pretending to be Ms. Wardwell, Sabrina’s favorite teacher, the irritating girl loved to come to her every day and ask for something stupid, which she had always have to accomplish, or else the girl would never trust her.

Sabrina asked her to drop a book in her house and she thought it was the perfect opportunity to have a chance to speak to Zelda, maybe she could make things right now.

Zelda answered the door and was surprised about seeing the woman there. Lilith could only praise Satan to Zelda be the only one in the house, no Sabrina, no Hilda, no Ambrose, no one to disturb, they could have a time alone to talk.

“What are you doing here?”

“Well, I had to deliver this to your niece, but you know very well this is not the only reason.”

“Really?” Zelda asked, trying to be indifferent.

“Why do you never allow yourself to feel things, Zelda?”

“What do you know about my feelings?”

“I can sense them, I’m a very powerful witch.”

“And what do I feel?”

“You put this ice queen mask but you can love, a few quantity of people but you can.” She stopped to observe her reaction, Zelda still had nothing to say. “You love your family, very much, and you’re in love with someone now, but feel confused.” She stopped again, Zelda still had no words, how could the woman know that? “And I feel a very strong woman, you desire power, Zelda Spellman, but still don’t know how to archive it.”

Zelda wanted to say so many things, the woman was so correct, everything in her life turned around of what she said, and the most part of it wasn’t getting any place.

“Why can’t we be together, Zelda? I can help you archive what you want, with one snap of fingers I can make Blackwood disappear and his post is yours.”

“You’re not Mary Wardwell, are you? I could perceive that since the day in Baxter High.” Zelda said, looking at nowhere.

“I’m not, but I can’t tell you who I am right now.” Lilith couldn’t lie, not for her.

“Why should I throw everything up for some stupid affair? You seem to know everything about me and I don’t even know your real name.”

“You only need to know I feel about you the same way you feel about me.”

The exactly time she said it they heard Sabrina entering home.

“It looks like your teacher has something for you, I hope it’s not trouble.” Zelda said to Sabrina.

“Thank you so much, Ms. Wardwell, you’re a life safer.” Sabrina said, hugging the teacher.

“You’re welcome, Sabrina, but now I have to go.”

“I’ll walk you to the door.” Zelda said, to avoid Sabrina’s imagination.

“I guess we have to finish this discussion other time, I’m waiting for your answer.” Lilith said, picking Zelda’s left hand, leaving a kiss in it. “I’ll wait for you tomorrow at Baxter High.” She said and went on the direction of her car. Zelda indeed had a lot to think about.

Zelda spent the entire day thinking if she really should go. The redhead didn’t know if she could really trust what the woman said, she went up deciding to risk, Zelda couldn’t live with this part of her missing.

She went to Baxter High directly to Mary’s office, luckily she was there alone. 

“Hi.”

“You came.”

“Yes, I did.”

“I prepared something for you.” Lilith said, snapping her fingers and teleporting them for her house. Zelda found a candle lighted table of dinner, she didn’t like those romantic stuff but she had to admit it was cute and she was a melted for it.

“I can’t believe you did it.” She said, smiling to the woman.

“Everything for you, my dearest.” Lilith said, and after kissed her cheek.

The dinner went very well, Zelda thought the food was delicious, they had a funny talk and Lilith was beautiful was always. 

Zelda went outside to smoke and Lilith came right after her, she couldn’t wait anymore to have her lips on the ginger’s, she missed the sensation of them so badly, but it wasn’t the right time, not yet.

They talked a little more, than Zelda said she was tired and sitted on the bench, Lilith followed her. For the brunette’s surprise, Zelda rested her head on her shoulders and embraced her, feeling safe with the other woman. Lilith right away wrapped her arms around the ginger and kissed her forehead, they just continued there, enjoying the moment, under the stars, without saying a word. Zelda closed her eyes and Lilith made the same. They stayed there for a while until the ginger felt cold and called her love to enter in home.

Before getting up, Zelda came closer and gave a soft and slow kiss on the brunette, who kissed her back while smiling and caressing the ginger’s cheek. Lilith got up when they finished and took Zelda’s hands on the way of her room.

After giving the ginger some comfortable clothes, they lied in bed and slept, wrapped on each other arms, after kissing softly again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please let me know if you're liking it <3


	6. Chapter 6

Zelda woke up first, she had her face buried on Lilith’s neck and smiled when she smelled the woman’s scent. The ginger didn’t want to wake Lilith up, she thought the woman looked so cute and peaceful and she couldn’t stop this. She slept again in the woman’s arms and when she woke up she saw the brunette observing her.

“Good morning, beauty.” 

“Good morning.” Zelda said, giving a soft kiss in Lilith. 

“How are you, my dear?”

“Hungry and you?” Zelda answered going down in the way of the brunette’s pussy, and took off her pants, leaving her only in underwear and the pajama’s t-shirt. She started kissing her thighs, making the brunette roll her eyes and bite her own lips, wanting more. Zelda gave an experimental lick in her sex, making the brunette moan, the ginger gave a devilish smile before start sucking her clit. She travelled her tongue everywhere around the woman’s pussy until putting inside the woman and coming back to her clit, focusing on it.

Her tongue was slow until the brunette begged for her to go faster, Zelda increased the speed and the woman came, moaning her name. The ginger went up, kissing her body all the way until getting on her mouth, where she gave a soft kiss. Lilith started kissing the ginger’s neck and took off her pajama t-shirt, revealing her boobs. She starred at them, “I missed you.” She said before attacking the woman’s breasts. Making Zelda throw her head back and close her eyes. 

The ginger felt herself dripping while the brunette sucked her boobs. Lilith released them and kissed Zelda a little more before inserting two fingers on her, the ginger couldn’t help screaming the brunette’s name. She was now kissing her neck while moving her fingers inside her, making the woman come, moaning her name again.

They went to the kitchen to eat and Zelda lighted her cigarette, which was already on her cigarette holder. Lilith loved to observe the woman smoking, it was so sexy, Zelda could be sexy doing anything. The ginger picked a newspaper and started reading it, like she usually does in the morning. Lilith couldn’t take her eyes off the ginger, even in the morning the witch leaved her breathless. 

They ate and Zelda had to go to the academy, she said a spell to make her clothes appear and another one to make her makeup and hair be done. Zelda gave a goodbye kiss on her lover and transported herself.

Arriving at the academy, Zelda telephoned Hilda, who was worried for her sister, the ginger felt a little guilty for having completely forgot about telling her sibling she was spending the night out.

Zelda arrived home and found her sister anxious to know who her new lover was, and of course Zelda didn’t tell her, it was not the right time, she knew she loved the witch, but she still didn’t know if she could really trust her, so she leaved her sister curious and went for her room.

She found Lilith astral projecting there and almost gave a scream, Zelda was missing her, of course, but she could never let her sister discover who she was meeting at the nights. 

“What are you doing here, are you crazy?”

“Hello, beauty, just missed you, when can we meet again?”

“I’m afraid now I have work at the mortuary, but I’ll be at your home later.”

“It’s a date.” Lilith said, disappearing.

Zelda took a bath before starting her work, she had so many papers to read, and all she wanted was to be in the brunette’s arms now, but she knew she couldn’t. The ginger finished it as fast as she could and went to Lilith’s house, this time she remembered to warn her sister, who asked where she was going and was simply ignored by Zelda.

Arriving there Zelda found something strange, there was a man in there, and apparently they were in a romantic dinner. She only found a note that said: “I’m sorry Zelda, I’ll explain it later, please don’t be mad.” 

Zelda went home and her brain had million thoughts at the same time. She couldn’t sleep this night and felt her heart broken, the ginger couldn’t stop thinking about this man and why he was there, with HER girl. 

She ate a few things in the morning but she was not hungry at all. Zelda went straight to Baxter High to look for Lilith.

“Who the heaven was at you house yesterday? And don’t lie to me.” She screamed after opening the door furiously.

“Zelda, sweetie, I think you better sit down.” She said showing her a chair.

Zelda sat down, waiting for what the woman had to say.

“Well, this man you saw at my house tonight is Mary Wardwell’s fiancée, I had no idea this guy existed until yesterday, I swear.”

The ginger had no words, she spent the night so mad for nothing, the woman said she would explain and she did, maybe she could really trust the brunette.

“And how will we end up him?” The brunette loved to hear the “we” on the question.

“I already did, I had dinner with him last night only to know a little more about Mary and avoid being surprised like that again.”

“And what did you discover?”

“Well, all that I knew, he said Mary could be very shy, but was a danger in bed.”

“Maybe you could show me that.”

“Ohh, you bet I will.” Lilith threw her in the wall and started kissing her passionately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR MAKING YOU WAIT SO LONG


End file.
